


IN MEMORY OF THOSE WE LOST

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Death has touched us all.... some of us way too much.Please submit names to be added as you wish them to appear.  For privacy sake, I am going to suggest you leave last names out.   You can submit more than one and it does not have to be Covid related.My love to all of you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	IN MEMORY OF THOSE WE LOST

To the world, they were just someone…. But to someone they were the world. May we take a moment to remember the lives lost. We love them and they are gone too soon. Our hearts are left shattered, our lives forever changed.

We miss you and the love we feel for you will forever be alive deep in our hearts.

_A NAMES_

Alan

_ B NAMES _

Barbara Jay

C NAMES

_D NAMES_

Dave B

E NAMES

F NAMES

 _G NAMES_  
Georgie  
Gladys D

Glenn K

H NAMES

I NAMES

_J NAMES_

Judy K

K Names

L NAMES

M NAMES

N NAMES

O NAMES

P NAMES

Q NAMES

 _R NAMES_  
Raymond B  
Raymond R  
Rozlynn D

S NAMES

 _T NAMES_  
Thelma R

U NAMES

 _V NAMES_  
Vera H

W NAMES

X NAMES

Y NAMES

Z NAMES


End file.
